


Try It On

by Parakeet_Sip



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, vandermarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeet_Sip/pseuds/Parakeet_Sip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way for these ladies to get into trouble at the mall.  Hanna and Mona in the dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It On

Hanna and Mona were spending another afternoon at the Rosewood Mall, shopping a little, shoplifting a little more. Honestly, Mona thought, Hanna was so popular, looked so gorgeous in their clothes, the stores would be doing themselves a favor letting her walk out with their merchandise. Meanwhile, Mona was idly pocketing a few necklaces, a couple of handbags, some fancy lingerie. Stealing with Hanna was absurdly easy, as who would look at Mona when Hanna was strutting through the aisles like a goddess with flawless highlights, a beautiful and benevolent deity who owned everything and everyone in the building.

Hanna breezed through the racks, raising a speculative eyebrow as she assessed a sheer silver blouse with a plunging neckline, holding it up with a pair of skin tight leggings, and a lacy black bra. 

“What do you think?” she asked Mona. 

Mona licked her lips. “There’s no way to be sure until you try it on. Dressing rooms, now.”

It was the middle of a summer afternoon, so the dressing rooms were deserted. Mona followed Hanna into the beige cubicle and watched as the blonde peeled off her shirt.

“Here, let me get that for you,” Mona offered, as Hanna reached around to unclasp her bra. Mona took the opportunity to run her fingers, ever so lightly over the tan skin of Hanna’s back. Standing behind her, she had a perfect view of Hanna’s breasts in the mirror as the bra fell away. Her nipples were stiff, thanks to the ice cold mall air conditioning. Mona felt a flash of heat between her own thighs.

Hanna, oblivious, reached for the black lacy bra, which had a front clasp.

“Here,” Mona offered casually. “I can get that one for you, too.”

Hanna gave her a little smirk as Mona worked the front clasp, her palms not so accidentally making contact with the hard little peaks of the blonde's nipples, which made Hanna give a breathy little gasp. Mona felt herself getting wet. 

Hanna pulled the sheer silver top on, and turned away from the mirror to face Mona. “What do you think?”

“Gorgeous, duh,” Mona replied. “You look completely hot.”

“Hot.” Hanna repeated. “But what if I was going for something else. Like, would you say this outfit looks - fuckable?”

Mona felt as if her panties would soak through hearing that word dropping from Hanna’s lips. She let her eyes move up and down Hanna’s body before answering.  


“I think the outfit is going to hinge on the lipstick, Han.” She pulled a dark red color out of her bag, and applied it to her own lips.

“I thought that was for me,” Hanna protested.

“It is,” Mona answered, as she leaned in to press her lips against Hanna’s, using her body to pin Hanna against the mirror. Hanna was not protesting at all. She was, in fact, running a hand through Mona’s hair and slipping a little tongue into Mona’s eager mouth. Mona felt their breasts pushing together, nipples rubbing up against the fabric of their clothes. She felt a throbbing between her legs, and broke the kiss to trail her lips down Hanna’s neck, while sliding a hand up the see through shirt to squeeze each of Hanna’s breasts in turn. Hanna moaned at the contact, and thrust a knee between Mona’s legs, realizing just how wet Mona was as she clamped down against Hanna’s thigh.

And then Mona is tugging down Hanna’s leggings, frantic to touch her, to get her fingers inside Hanna, and then they are there, sliding inside and Hanna is so ready that she bucks against Mona’s hand, biting her shoulder to stifle her moans. And Mona thought this would be all about Hanna, about servicing the queen, but Hanna surprises her with a hand moving suddenly under Mona’s skirt, pushing her underwear aside, thrusting her own fingers into Mona in a rhythm that matches what Mona is doing to her. Their breathing is fogging the mirror, and Hanna’s bare ass is squeaking a little against the glass, but they couldn’t care less because this is a little rough and a little clumsy but it is also hotter than anything, hot as fuck, because they are fucking right here in the dressing room with just a flimsy little lock on the door and Mona still has her boots on, and Hanna has three fingers working inside of her and when Hanna’s thumb starts massaging Mona’s clit, Mona knows she is not going to last much longer. Hanna senses it, too, and redoubles her efforts, and Mona is still fucking her, and she is getting Mona off while Mona gets her off and they are sweaty and panting and the tiny dressing room smells so much like sex and then Mona’s legs are shaking and her pussy is clenching around Hanna’s fingers and Mona’s hand that is not inside Hanna digs nails into Hanna’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and the hand that is inside Hanna is shaking and working furiously, swiping at Hanna’s clit again and again until Hanna is driven over the edge moments later, coming so hard that her juices gush against Mona’s fingers as they withdraw.

The two girls slump against each other, waiting for their breathing to go back to normal. Mona meets Hanna’s eyes and then slowly, sexily, licks her fingers one by one. Hanna swallows, hard. She feels like every nerve in her body is tingling. Mona smiles a catlike smile. 

“It might be,” Mona offers, “a little too fuckable.”

Hanna shakes her head, noticing as she does that she has giant sex hair. “No way,” she responds, with a cocky grin. “It’s obviously just fuckable enough.”


End file.
